


Once Upon A Time, In Purgatory

by tardisy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Campfire stories, Gen, Legends, M/M, Monster POV, Purgatory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-05
Updated: 2013-06-05
Packaged: 2017-12-14 00:48:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/830768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tardisy/pseuds/tardisy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You know, they say that Purgatory’s made for monsters. But I think it was made for <i>him</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once Upon A Time, In Purgatory

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on [Tumblr](http://tardisy.tumblr.com/post/51688496521/theres-this-story-thats-told-around-these-parts)

There’s this story that’s told around these parts. You might as well hear it now, although you do have all of eternity, so maybe I shouldn’t spoil it for you so soon. Don’t care?  Well, then. It goes like this.

Once upon a time, a human walked these lands. Everyone’s got an opinion as to where he came from and how he got here. If you want mine, well, I ascribe to the belief that men are the biggest monsters of all. So, there you are. But even if that’s the case, the rules are that this place ain’t for humans. And so it goes.

Purgatory shuddered with each step this man took; It shook with his every breath. Maybe It was as scared of him as the monsters were, in the end. This place wanted nothing more than to kill him, or spit him out. And damn, did it try to kill him. But this wasn’t an ordinary man. He was quick, and cunning, and smart. He’d slice through a clan of vampires, a pack of werewolves, and then go looking for a wendigo, and he’d never break a sweat. He never ran from a fight, and he never stopped. You ever see that classic movie? The one with the guy in the jungle? Kills everyone in the end? He was like that. Before you knew it, the monsters were the ones running from him. They’d smell him on the air, and they’d be fallin’ over each other to clear out. Not all of ‘em, mind you, but not everyone is as bright and beautiful as yours truly.

So, here’s this human, going along, plowin’ through monsters like they’re so many stalks of goddamned wheat, and word starts getting around that this guy has an agenda. What’s that? ‘ _No shit, he wanted a way out?_ ’ Do yourself a favor, and learn how to listen; you ain’t gonna last long around here if you don’t. From what I’ve just told you about this guy, does it sound like he was looking for a way out? Does it sound like he was running scared? It was like he was born for this, man.  

Anyway, word gets around that this guy’s looking for something. He’s lookin’ for an honest-to-god angel. I know, right? Trust me, you don’t even know half the shit that exists in this wide world. You’ll learn soon enough. But whenever this guy popped up in Purgatory, he brought a friend. And his buddy – well, he’s got a reputation, too. But that’s a story for another time.

Now, you got this human, tearin’ up Purgatory looking for his angel. And I mean, tearing it apart. They say he’d rip off monsters’ heads with his bare hands. That he’d set traps and wait for hours to tear out their tongues if they didn’t tell him what he wanted to hear; he’d read tracks and find their hidey-holes and drag ‘em out by their teeth. That once, he burned the entire forest to the ground just so there wouldn’t be any place to hide, and he mutilated every monster he found there. And really, god help ya if he caught you. ‘Cause this guy, he wouldn’t just do you a favor and kill you. Oh, no. He’d do things to you that’d make you wish for a second death, beg for it. They say he learned how to torture creatures in the darkest pits of Hell itself. I don’t know about that, but from what I’ve heard tell, boy, it does make you wonder if the Devil himself walked this land. But this was just a human, _the_ human, and this guy was ripping monsters apart limb from limb, all to find the angel. No one knows the reason, but then, no one stuck around long enough to ask.

They say he looked for years, decades, centuries, and he never stopped, and he never slowed down. As time went on, you could barely see his face, the blood of his victims was caked on so thick. I heard one story, that he caught this rugaru, and this damn fool decided it was a good idea to screw with the human. Not that I can blame him; I mean, he was gonna die anyway. When the man asked about his angel, the rugaru told him that he slaughtered the angel. That he found him, and tied him to a tree, and tore him up. He told the man he ripped apart the angel’s wings, feather by feather, and then tore the bones out of his back. He said when the angel screamed it sounded like a prayer, and when the angel bled, red flowers sprouted from the ground where the blood pooled. He told the man the angel had cried for God to help him with every breath, wept for his dear Father, who never abandoned him, to save him now. And all the man did was smile. That bastard should’ve known then that made the biggest mistake he ever made, and I mean in life and death. ‘Cause, and I don’t know how, the man knew the rugaru was lying, and he tortured the guy for years. He found a cave and left him tied up in the dark, and then he’d leave to go looking for the angel. He’d come back every so often just to cut himself off another slice of the poor bastard.

But I’m getting off-track. So, you got the human, and the angel, and now we’re gonna throw a vampire into the mix. Now, story goes, this vampire knew a way out of Purgatory. Where is it? You think I’d be here talkin’ to you if I knew that? Damn, man, just listen. This vampire tells the man he’s got a way out, and they could leave right away. And what does the human do? He tells the vampire to go screw himself. That he ain’t leaving without the angel. He had a ticket out, and he didn’t leave! And if that don’t tell you something about this guy, nothin’ will.

Anyway, there’s nothin’ much left to tell after that. They say the vampire – the two-timer – joined the human on his merry little massacre, and watched him carve up Purgatory until they found the angel. You know what they say was the most peaceful night in all of Purgatory’s history? The night the human found his angel. It was like that freakin’ World War on Christmas. It was the only night, in all the nights that ever were in this goddamned place, that no blood was spilled. All because the human found the angel.

And, well, that’s all there is to it. The torture stopped, and the man only killed to survive and to protect the angel. Mostly. I suppose they all got out, eventually, since none of ‘em have been seen again, but I’d bet everything I used to have on the surface that the vampire’s back by now. I’d love to have a word with him, if we can track him down. If they all even existed, of course.

But that’s the story. You can believe it or not, I don’t give a shit. I didn’t at first, but then, one day, I got a little lost. I came upon this part of the forest where I’d never been. It was burnt to a crisp, man, and you could see forever. There were carcasses everywhere, and the only thing that grew there were these little red flowers. I don’t know if it’s true, man; anyone who could say otherwise is long gone. But when I saw that place, it made a believer out of me.

You know, they say that Purgatory’s made for monsters. But I think it was made for _him_.  

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on [Tumblr](http://tardisy.tumblr.com/post/51688496521/theres-this-story-thats-told-around-these-parts)


End file.
